Never Stop Loving You
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: "Apa aku salah, appa? Aku bukan anak TK lagi! Bahkan aku tahu betul sosok yang dipanggil umma itu adalah yeoja! Aku malu appa! Aku malu punya umma seorang namja!" KyuMinYeWook/Yaoi. R&R please


Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun as Kim kyuhyun (namja)

-Yesung as Kyuhyun's appa (namja)

-Ryeowook as Kyuhyun's umma (namja)

-Lee Sungmin as Kyuhyun's friend (namja)

-Anggota Suju lainnya

Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Semua member Suju Tuhan yang nyiptain kok. Tapi YeWook punya saya XD *pletak*

Warning : Yaoi, abal, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* R&R ^^

Never Stop Loving You

**Tap tap tap**

Langkahnya tak pernah berhenti.

"Tuhan, kumohon bantu dia,"

Sesekali kepalanya mengintip dari balik pintu berwarna putih pucat.

"Chagiya, bertahanlah... Jebal,"

Dia benar-benar tengah frustasi memikirkan seseorang yang tengah terbaring di dalam sana.

"Tuhan, tolong dengar doaku..."

**Tes**

Tak hanya tangannya yang mengatup rapat, bahkan kini kedua mata sipitnya telah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang terasa asin.

Air mata yang mewakili perasaan cemasnya. Perasaan cemas akan dua orang nyawa di dalam sana. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, dan seseorang yang ia nanti keberadaannya.

**Oekk ooekk ooekk**

Pecahan tangis dari ruang operasi kini meruntuhkan sebagian rasa cemasnya. Ingin sekali rasanya mendobrak pintu putih itu, namun ia bukanlah seorang manusia yang tak punya tata krama di tempat umum seperti rumah sakit ini.

**Brakk**

Pintu ruangan yang kini menganga lebar itu sanggup membuat kakinya berpacu cepat mendekati seorang dengan jas putihnya di depan sana.

Yang ia ketahui saat ini adalah anaknya telah berhasil di selamatkan. Dan yang ingin ia ketahui saat ini adalah bagaimana keadaan belahan jiwanya? Orang yang telah melahirkan bayi itu untuknya. Kekasih hatinya, 'ibu' dari anak itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, dok?"

Sejenak dokter itu mengulas senyum.

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, tuan Kim. Doa anda yang menyelamatkan mereka," dokter itu meninggalkannya yang bernafas lega setelah sebelumnya kembali mengulas senyum penenang khas seorang dokter.

"Trimakasih Tuhan," harunya dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Hyung, lihat! Bukankah dia tampan sekali?" namja mungil itu tersenyum menatap buah hati yang kini berada dalam gendongannya. Si hyung yang dimaksud hanya melihat dua orang yang begitu berarti di hadapannya dengan senyum teramat bahagia. Sungguh, sepatah katapun tak mampu ia ucapkan saat ini.

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik chagiya?" lelaki bermata sipit itu mengelus rambut 'istri'nya lembut.

"Ehem. Namun sepertinya masih ada pengaruh dari obat bius saat operasi tadi,"

Si mata sipit mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kau sudah cukup berjuang untuk menghadirkan malaikat kecil kita," kini ia tengah menyusuri wajah anaknya yang tertidur nyaman dipangkuan 'ibu'nya.

Lihat namja sipit itu! Betapa ia bersyukur memiliki 'istri' yang begitu luar biasa bisa menghadirkan buah hati bagi mereka.

"Aniya, aku masih ingin melihatnya,"

Senyum tulus mengembang di bibir namja mungil itu.

"Kita beri nama apa si tampan ini, hyung?" tambahnya kemudian.

"Kau belum mempersiapkannya, chagi?"

Si namja mungil menggeleng perlahan. Namja di depannya hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi kedua wajah polos di depannya secara bergantian.

"Kyuhyun!" ucap namja mungil tiba-tiba. Memancing alis namja di depannya untuk bertaut.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun, hyung?" binar yang terdapat di wajahnya kembali mencuri senyum dari namja sipit itu.  
>"Nama yang bagus, chagi," diusapnya lembut rambut si namja mungil.<p>

"Kyuhyun, umma harap dengan namamu ini kau bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti dan menyayangi kami orang tuamu dengan sepenuh hatimu. Dengar kan, chagi?" namja mungil itu berbicara pada bayi di gendongannya.

"Dengar itu, anak appa?"

"Kim Kyuhyun, selamat datang ke dunia,"

.

Hari itu, seorang anak laki-laki telah lahir ke bumi. Anak dari si namja sipit dan si namja mungil.

Anak dari Yesung dan Wookie. Sepasang namja yang begitu mengasihi buah hatinya.

Jika ada yang bertanya pada mereka mengapa bisa menghasilkan seorang anak dari hubungan sesama namja maka dia tak perlu tahu jawabannya. Tuhan menghandaki mereka saling mencintai.

Bukankah katanya cinta bisa mengubah segalanya?

Kini cinta itu tak hanya berkisar pada mereka saja, tetapi sudah bercabang menjadi tiga. Cabang yang mereka buat untuk putra pertama mereka, Kim Kyuhyun. Putra yang begitu mereka kasihi lebih dari nyawa mereka. Yang selalu mereka lindungi lebih dari apapun. Harta mereka yang paling berharga. Dengan penuh cinta mereka membesarkan anak semata wayang itu.

Wookie, walau ia namja, insting seorang ibu sangat kuat melekat pada dirinya. Lihat hasilnya! Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang anak penurut yang selalu menyayangi kedua orangtuanya.

.

"Umma... Kyu mau roti selai kacang," namja berumur 5 tahun itu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambar yang tengah ia warnai. Roti selai kacang memang selalu menjadi favorit anak itu ketika mereka tengah melakukan piknik seperti sekarang ini.

"Ini rotimu, Kyu. Sudah dulu menggambarnya. Ayo dimakan," sang umma tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya yang begitu antusias menggambar.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kerayonnya dan hendak mengambil roti selai kacangnya. Namun sebelum ia sampai meraihnya, tangan mungil milik ummanya terlebih dahulu membawa kedua tangannya yang lebih mungil keluar dari tikar dan membasuh tangan mungil itu dengan air mineral.

"Tadi Kyu pegang kerayon, kan? Nah, bukankah di sekolah Kyu diajarkan bu guru supaya cuci tangan sebelum makan?" namja keibuan itu tersenyum sambil terus mencuci tangan anaknya.

"Astaga! Kyu lupa, umma. Padahal Kyu sudah hafal dengan nyanyiannya," kini mata anak TK itu memelas kecewa. Membuat sang umma terkikik pelan. Sementara sang appa yang dari tadi memerhatikan keduanya dari balik layar laptopnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu, maukah pangeran umma yang tampan ini menyumbangkan suara emasnya?"

"Tentu umma! Kyu akan bernyanyi," Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namun sebelum ia mulai bernyanyi, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap appanya yang masih fokus ke layar laptop.

"Ya, appa! Kenapa appa terus-terusan memandangi laptop sih? Kyu kan ingin bernyanyi. Suara Kyu juga ga kalah bagus dari appa, tahu!" bibir tebalnya semakin mengerucut.

Yesung tersenyum. Ia tahu betul sifat anak tercintanya itu. Selalu ingin seperti ayahnya.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu appa akan lihat jagoan ayah yang katanya memiliki suara bagus ini!"

Kyuhyun melonjak senang ketika dirasanya semua mata telah tertuju padanya. Kini ia mulai membuka suaranya sambil menari-nari, membuat gerakan yang tadi ibu guru ajarkan padanya di sekolah.

"Kawan~ Apa itu di tanganmu? Apa sebuah donat? Atau sekotak kue tart? Teman~ ayo lekas letakkan! Kita perlu mencari keran air untuk mencuci tangan. Cuci tangan sebelum makan, buat kita jadi sehat. Lalalalalala~" dan lagu itu berakhir ketika Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya.

**Plok plok plok**

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika kedua orangtuanya bertepuk tangan dengan senyum mengembang. Mereka bangga punya anak yang bijak dan jenius seperti Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya anak appa ini sangat jenius yah," Yesung menarik Kyu mendekat, menggendongnya dalam posisi duduk.

"Siapa dulu donk ummanya," kini Wookie mendekat, menyerahkan roti Kyuhyun yang belum disentuh sejak tadi.

"Gomawo umma," Kyu segera melahap rotinya sambil menikmati elusan lembut tangan sang umma, dan pelukan hangat sang appa.

"Oia, besok Kyu sudah menerima rapot. Appa dan umma bisa datang kan?"

Wookie tersenyum simpul menatap anaknya. Kemudian diraihnya wajah Kyuhyun yang masih dalam gendongan Yesung, membersihkan noda selai yang belepotan di bibirnya.

"Appa besok ada rapat penting. Apa Kyu ga marah kalau umma saja yang pergi?" Yesung menautkan dua alisnya. Membuat ekspresi memelas kepada anak kecil dalam gendongannya. Menyadari anaknya yang merengut, segera ia cari cara untuk mengatasinya.

"Appa belikin PSP deh kalau Kyu juara satu,"

Seketika itu juga wajah Kyu langsung berbinar cerah.

"Jinja appa?"

"Ne,"

"Tapi Kyu ga boleh malas belajar kalau uda diberi PSP," Wookie mengelus rambut anaknya pelan.

"Tentu saja umma! Kyu janji akan lebih giat belajar,"

Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menjadi anak yang baik. Ia selalu membanggakan orangtuanya. Mereka bahagia ditengah keluarga yang harmonis ini.

Namun, bukankah disetiap keluarga pasti punya cobaan?

.

.

"Kyu, mana ummamu? Kau bilang dia akan datang,"

"Kau sabarlah sedikit, Kibum! Sebentar lagi ummaku pasti datang!"

Kyuhyun memanjangkan lehernya ke kanan dan kekiri. Berharap sosok yang ia nanti-nanti muncul membawa senyuman yang paling hangat sedunia untuknya. Kibum temannya hanya bisa menunggu pasrah. Temannya ini memaksanya untuk melihat ummanya yang cantiknya melebihi bidadari.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Kyuhyun ketika melihat ummanya muncul dengan senyum hangat yang ia nantikan.

"Itu dia! Kibum, itu ummaku yang seperti bidadari!" Kyuhyun sampai berloncat-loncat sangkin senangnya.

"Eh? Mana? Mana Kyu?" Kibum bingung. Tak ada seorangpun yang mirip seperti ibu-ibu disekitar mereka, kecuali seorang namja dengan paras manisnya yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kibum, perkenalkan, ini ummaku. Umma, ini Kibum,"

Seketika itu juga Kibum terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ummanya seorang namja? Itulah yang ada di pikiran anak berpipi gembung itu.

"Anyeong Kibum-ah," sapa Wookie hangat dengan senyum secerah mentari. Senyum yang mampu membuat Kibum merona sesaat.

"Kyu, apa kau yakin dia ummamu?" bisik Kibum sambil sesekali mencuri pandang umma Kyuhyun yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja! Dia itu umma tercantik sedunia," polos! Khas seorang Kyuhyun yang dapat membuat Wookie terkikik geli.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kibum merapat pada telinganya.

"Ummamu namja?"

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat dahi kyuhyun semakin mengernyit.

"Memang ada yang slah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja Kyu! Manamungkin seorang umma itu namja! Namja tidak bisa melahirkan anak, Kyu!" penjelasan Kibum barusan mampu ditangkap samar oleh telinga Wookie. Walau samar, namja berstatus sebagai ibu itu mengerti betul apa yang telah dipermasalahkan oleh teman anaknya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Kibum! Dia itu ummaku yang paling cantik sedunia! Dan aku mencintainya! Jadi jangan berkata aneh!" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun menarik tangan ummanya pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kibum yang mematung aneh sendirian. Pikirannya tengah berkecamuk tentang 'umma' kebanggaan temannya itu.

.

.

"Umma, kenapa diam saja?" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Wookie yang tengah menggandengnya. Dari tadi umma Kyuhyun ini hanya diam sambil sesekali menundukkan kepalanya. Tak jarang tatapan sendu dapat Kyuhyun tangkap dari mata caramel ummanya.

"Umma mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi?" perkataan Kyuhyun sukses menghentikan pergerakan tangan Wookie yang akan membuka kenop pintu rumah mereka.

"Umma bersedih karna perkataan Kibum tadi kan?" kini Kyuhyun tertunduk. Ia malu menatap ummanya. Ia malu karna temannya mungkin sudah melukai hati ummanya.

Wookie tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki anak yang bijak. Walau masih berumur 5 tahun, tapi Kyuhyun sudah bisa memahami apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

Wookie menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa ruan tamu.

"Chagi, kenapa berkata seperti tadi?" Wookie menatap mata Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungguh! Walau saat ini hatinya sedang sakit oleh perkataan teman anaknya tadi, tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun bersalah atas itu! Justru ialah yang berubah menjadi paranoid setelah mendengar ucapan anak 5 tahun tadi. Yang ia takutkan bukannya apa, ia hanya takut kehilangan Kyuhyunnya.

"Habis umma kelihatan murung oleh perkataan Kibum tadi," Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lagi, Wookie tersenyum.

"Kyu, apa Kyu tidak malu memiliki umma seperti 'umma'?" Wookie meraih pundak anaknya, menatap manik matanya serius.

"Apa yang umma maksud?"

"Maksud umma, apa Kyu tidak malu memiliki umma seorang namja seperti umma?" mata Wookie mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekelebat bayangan Kyu akan meningglkan dirinya dan Yesung terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Huh! Kenapa umma jadi seperti Kibum sih?" namja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dengar ya umma, tak peduli umma itu namja atau yeoja, umma itu tetap umma Kyu yang paling Kyu cintai. Jadi jangan berkata seperti tadi," air mata Wookie meluncur begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun memegang telapak tangannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu jadi anak untuk mereka.

"Benarkah itu?" air matanya terus mengalir tanpa dapat ia bendung.

"Tentu umma. Uljima," tangan mungil Kyuhyun bergerak menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Wookie.

"Gomawo chagi," Wookie tak tahan lagi. Ia sungguh menyayangi anaknya itu, buah hatinya yang sangat bijak.

Perlahan Wookie merasakan bebannya terangkat ketika dekapan hangat khas anak kecil itu menyergap tubuhnya. Anaknya, darah dagingnya.

"Ehem, kenapa pelukan berdua saja? Appa tidak diajak?" suara berat yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya dari sang umma. Sejenak ia tatap kearah pintu masuk, ternyata appanya sudah pulang dari kantor.

"Appa sudah pulaangg~" langsung saja ia menghambur ke pelukan appanya. Kini ia telah berada diatas gendongan seorang ayah.

Wookie tersenyum, kemudian menghapus jejak airmatanya. Tak mau membuat suaminya khawatir.

Yesung beranjak mendekati Wookie di sofa, mencium bibir mungil itu sekilas.

"Appa, Kyu juara 1 loh! Sekarang Kyu tagih janji appa!" tangan mungilnya tersodor di depan wajah Yesung.

"Benarkah? Anak appa memang jenius!" diacaknya rambut anaknya sekilas.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang bolehkan Kyu minta PSP?" Kyuhyun memelas. Membuat kedua orangtuanya cekikikan sesaat.

"Tentu, nae chagi," ucap Yesung dan Wookie bersamaan.

"Gomawo appa, umma," dikecupnya pipi kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh gembira.

.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Bahkan suasana sedih yang tadi mencekam, kini telah berganti menjadi suasana yang begitu menggembirakan.

Namun tahukah mereka kalau Kyuhyun itu hanyalah seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang bersifat menerima segalanya?

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai bertumbuh, disitu jugalah ia mulai berkembang. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengetahui banyak hal. Disaat itu jugalah keluarga yang harmonis ini akan berguncang sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat kau menjelajah samudera, badai kecil pasti akan datang berkunjung. Sekarang tinggal memastikan, apakah kapal kecilmu sanggup bertahan menerjang badai tersebut?

.

"Jadi jika sperma pria dan sel telur wanita bertemu, maka akan terbentuk zigot, yang nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi embrio dan dilahirkan sebagai bayi setelah 9 bulan melalui vagina," "Songsaengnim, kalau namja sama namja berhubungan, apa bisa juga menghasilkan anak?"

"Jelas saja tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ssi. Kecuali seorang diantaranya mempunyai hal yang spesial

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang semrawut. Di pikarannya kembali berputar pelajaran Biologi yang ia trima pada saat kelas 6 SD dulu. Sungguh sedikitpun tak bisa ia lupakan teori-teori yang masih mengganjal dalam benaknya. Teori yang sudah meracuni otak dan pribadi seorang Kim Kyuhyun selama setahun ini.

"Chagi, sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun teridam mendengar sapaan ummanya. Sejenak ia pandangi ummanya yang masih mengenakan apron merah dengan tatapan menilai.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat lalu beranjak meninggalkan Wookie yang kini menatap punggung tegapnya sendu.

Wookie menghela nafas. Setahun belakangan anaknya itu sering kali bersikap aneh. Ia sering menghindarinya atau bersikap dingin padanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun kini berani membentaknya.

Ia sakit, sangat sedih dengan perlakuan anak yang paling ia cintai yang terkadang memperlakukannya bagai dinding tak bernyawa.

Kembali ia melangkah menuju ruang makan, menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Sibuk menata piring di meja ketika merasakan sebuah lengan hangat melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sudah pulang, chagi? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanpa Wookie lihatpun ia tahu pasti tangan siapa yang seenak jidat memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja tangan suaminya tercinta, Kim Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya kini menarik dagu Wookie kesamping, mencium bibir mungil itu lembut.

"Kau yang tidak mendengarku dari tadi. Setelah kucari, ternyata kau sedang melamun di ruang makan," bisik suara merdunya di telinga Wookie setelah menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Maaf, aku tak mendengar,"

"Chagi Gwaenchana? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ani. Hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun," matanya menyipit, berharap dengan demikian otaknya bisa menemukan alasan kenapa anaknya bisa berubah sedrastis ini.

"Kyuhyun lagi? Apa anak itu berulah lagi?" Yesung menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Wookie, menatap wajah sendu itu dari samping.

"Aku merasa Kyuhyun menjauh, hyung. Aku merasa kalau dia sudah tak menganggapku sebagai ummanya," air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Wookie mulai menangis mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Dia bahkan selalu melarangku datang ke sekolahnya, bahkan saat upacara penerimaan murid baru 3 bulan yang lalu. Hiks," namja mungil itu terisak pelan.

"Uljima, Wookie-ah. Anak kelas 1 SMP sudah mulai memasuki masa puber kan?," Yesung berucap lembut. Kini ia telah menarik istrinya dalam dekapan terhangat dari seorang suami.

"Tapi tidak begini, hyung! Sudah hampir setahun Kyuhyun kita yang dulu menghilang! Apa dia malu punya umma namja seper—"

"Appa, umma, bisa kita makan malam sekarang? Aku sudah lapar," suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul memotong pembicaraan kedua insan yang tengah menatapnya gundah itu. Buru-buru Wookie menghilangkan jejak air matanya kemudian memasang senyum hangat untuk Kyuhyun. Senyum yang dulu begitu dicintai oleh Kyuhyun itu.

"Ne chagi. Ayo duduk di kursimu,"

Mereka makan dengan canggung. Hanya terdengar beberapa dentuman piring dan sendok yang mereka gunakan.

"Umma, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Tentu chagi," senyum mengembang di bibir Wookie.

"Apa aku benar anak umma?"

**Hening.**

Tak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali sekumpulan jangkrik yang bernyanyi di luar sana.

1 pertanyaan, membutuhkan 1 jawaban.

1 pertanyaan memudarkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kyu?" kini sang appa angkat bicara. Tak habis pikir oleh apa yang anaknya lontarkan barusan. Anaknya seperti bukan anaknya.

Entahlah, ia terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya jauh-jauh hari.

"Tidak appa, hanya saja—"

"Ne Kyu. Kau itu memang anak kami. Anak appa dan juga umma. Apa Kyu ada masalah?" tatapan Wookie melembut. Ia tatap anak didepannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah. Sedikit rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya mengingat kelakuannya selama ini.

"Sudah, lupakan! Oiya, appa... Besok ada pertemuan orang tua. Bisakah appa datang?" anak tampan itu kentara sekali sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok appa harus mendatangi lokasi cabang perusahaan baru kita, Kyu. Umma saja yang pergi ya..."

"Aniya!" teriakan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Wookie tersentak. Ia mematung, merasakan sakit yang kini mengalir di rongga dadanya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kim Kyuhyun! Bukankah appa sudah menghadiri 3 kali pertemuan orang tua selama 3 bulan terakhir? Dulu saja kau selalu merengek-rengek meminta umma saja yang datang setiap kali ada pertemuan orang tua. Kenapa kau malah jadi aneh begini?" Yesung menatap anaknya aneh.

"Aniya. Aku tak mau umma yang datang! Pokoknya appa yang harus datang! Titik!" semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti mengatur. Terlebih Wookie. Rasanya ia sedang disindir secara tidak langsung oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Kyuhyunnie, berhenti kekanakan!" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar suara ayahnya yang mulai meninggi.

"Kau itu sudah besar! Seharusnya kau bisa melihat situasi! Appa besok benar-benar sibuk. Jadi biar ummamu yang datang,"

Suasana diruangan itu memanas. Bahkan Wookie yang hampir menangis tak henti-hentinya menarik lengan baju Yesung. Berharap namja bermata sipit itu memelankan suaranya pada anaknya. Sungguh ibu yang baik. Bahkan setelah dikasaripun ia tetap berusaha melindungi buah hatinya itu.

"Lalu apa ingin teman-temanku mengetahui kalau umma ku seorang namja, begitu?"

"Kim Kyuhyun!"

"Seperti yang appa bilang, aku itu sudah bertambah besar! Dan aku sudah tahu pasti apa yang terbaik untukku!" Kyuhyun berteriak menatap appanya.

Air mata Wookie tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia tatap kedua namja yang sedang berseteru di depannya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kyuhyun!" walau terdengar pelan tapi kalimat ini begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Apa aku salah, appa? Aku bukan anak TK lagi! Bahkan aku tahu betul sosok yang dipanggil umma itu adalah yeoja! Aku malu appa! Aku malu punya umma seorang namja!"

**Nyyut**

Telak! Rentetan kalimat itu telak mengenai ulu hati Wookie, membuat tatapan matanya menjadi kosong.

**Plakk**

"Hyung!"

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu berkata seperti itu, Kim Kyuhyun! Sekarang juga masuk ke kamarmu!"

Kesabaran Yesung sudah habis. Tamparannya barusan mampu membuat tangis Wookie makin pecah. Sementara Kyuhyun kini telah berlari ke kamarnya sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Sungguh! Baru kali ini sang appa itu menampar anak yang selalu ia banggakan.

Ditatapnya istrinya yang kini tengah menagis sambil menutup mulutnya. Sungguh sorot matanya menyiratkan penuh luka yang amat mendalam. Ia tak tahu kalau selama ini istrinya tengah menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Ia tak tahu jika belahan jiwanya itu telah banyak tersakiti oleh perubahan anak sematawayang mereka.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Uljima chagi," Ucap Yesung rendah. Ia mengusap punggung Wookie, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang istrinya rasakan.

Bukan hanya Wookie, Yesungpun terluka oleh kejadian barusan.

Ini, masihlah awal dari permulaan.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memberi sedikit jarak bagi namja bergigi kelinci itu untuk duduk di samping bangkunya.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kan? Salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja bergigi kelinci itu. Seulas senyum yang ia lihat di sana mampu menggetarkan sedikit hatinya.

"Kau satu kelas denganku kan?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika Sungmin kembali mengulas senyum untuknya setelah ia bertanya.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida. Sudah 3 bulan sekolah di sini kau masih belum mengetahui nama-nama teman sekelasmu sendiri? Kau ini benar-benar lucu Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun salah tingkah saat namja di sampingnya terkikik pelan, terlebih ketika namja itu memanggil namanya dengan sebutan yang manis.

Bukankah mereka baru saja saling berbicara beberapa saat yang lalu?

"Dimana orangtuamu, Kyu? Apa mereka tidak datang?" suara Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun sejenak, hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali menerawang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Entahlah,"

"Kau kenapa? Apa punya masalah dengan orangtuamu?" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, mencoba untuk peduli pada namja yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia perhatikan.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu Sungmin-ssi," namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, tersentak kaget saat melihat sebuah objek berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Seseorang yang paling tidak ia inginkan hadir saat ini.

Sungmin yang tadinya menatap Kyuhyun jengkel, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang sudah berada di depan mereka. Orang yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun menjadi bad mood dalam waktu sekejap.

"Maaf telat Kyu," namja mungil itu tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya. Senyum yang sempat membuat Sungmin takjub ketika menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau yang datang? Appa mana?"

Wookie tertohok, hatinya sakit mendengar nada bicara anaknya yang terkesan menajiskan keberadaannya.

"Pekerjaan appamu tak bisa ditunda Kyu," suaranya mulai bergetar. Mati-matian ia tahan rasa sakit yang terus bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Sungmin menatap Wookie. Berjuta rasa bersalah ada diwajah mungil Wookie, membuat Sungmin merutuki sikap buruk anak kelas satu SMP di sebelahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau yang datang? Lebih bagus kalau waliku tak ada,"

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada orang tua?" Sungmin menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat Wookie tersenyum sejenak walau penuh kemirisan.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Maaf ajushi, temanku ini memang kurang waras. Oiya, ajushi ini siapanya Kyuhyun?"

Wookie tersenyum kaku mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang telah menatapnya penuh ancam, membuat hatinya berkali lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Adakah hal yang lebih sakit bagi seorang ibu selain tidak diakui oleh anaknya sendiri?

"Aku... Pamannya Kyuhyun," Wookie menunduk, menyembunyikan aura kesedihannya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan ajushi, namaku Lee Sung— heii!" Sungmin protes saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik lengan Wookie menjauh, mengundang tatapan curiga seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Umma tak perlu datang kesekolahku!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar tepat di depan wajah Wookie. Membuat sang umma hanya tertunduk pasrah menerima perlakuan kasar anaknya.

"Tapi appa tak bisa hadir, Kyu. Umma hanya tak mau kau tidak memiliki wali,"

"LEBIH BAIK AKU TAK MEMILIKI WALI!"

Hening

Bentakkan Kyuhyun kali ini sudah menembus jantung terdalam seorang Kim Ryeowook. Matanya kini kosong, tak ada nyawa yang terpancar dari gerak-gerik tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tak takut kalau teman-temanku tahu? Apa kau mau aku malu jika temanku mengetahui UMMA KU SEORANG NAMJA?"

Tak bisa! Air mata Wookie sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Perkataan namja remaja yang mirip degannya barusan dengan telak telah meremuk-redamkan hatinya.

Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Mianhae," lihat betapa ia mengasihi anaknya. Bahkan ia meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Sungguh kasih ibu tiada batasnya.

"Cih, orang tak berguna!"

Kaki panjang itu melangkah keluar, membuka pintu atap dimana ia membawa sang umma untuk dibentak bahkan dimaki. Membuat sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dari balik pintu usang itu gelagapan mencari tempat persembunyian. Beruntung ia tepat waktu sehingga kedoknya tidak terbuka.

Blamm

Debaman pintu barusan menyentak tubuh Wookie. Serta merta ia merosot dan jatuh berlutut dilantai atap yang penuh dedaunan. Air matanya terus mengalir deras, membuang segala semangat yang ada. Menumpahakan semua luka hatinya yang semakin menjadi.

"Mianhae... Hiks, mianhae Kyu. Maafkan umma. Umma memang tidak berguna!"

Lihat betapa seorang ibu sangat menyayangi seorang anaknya begitu tulus. Lihat betapa ibu begitu mengabaikan sakit hatinya yang mungkin sudah karatan karna kasihnya terlampau besar bagi anaknya. Dari Kyuhyun lahir hingga saat ini, semua sakit ia rasakan mulai dari operasi hingga dimaki-maki. Namun, sekalipun tubuhnya hancur ketika operasi, sekalipun hatinya kini telah remuk oleh makian, cinta kasihnya terhadap Kyuhyun tetap melebihi akal sehatnya sendiri, termasuk nyawanya.

"Ahjuma... Kenapa Kyu begitu? Hiks," isak suara kecil dibalik pintu.

.

Semakin ia beranjak remaja, semakin labil perasaan yang bergejolak di hati Kyuhyun.

Umma yang dulu begitu ia cintai, kini bagaikan sampah yang najis untuk didekati.

Tidak! Kyuhyun bukannya membenci ummanya. Hanya saja, ego dan emosi nya yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan itu mendorongnya untuk berkasar ria terhadap ummanya.

Rasa cintanya dulu kini berubah menjadi rasa tak trima akan apa yang ia miliki.

Satu hal yang perlu kita ketahui, ia juga terluka ketika bersikap kasar terhadap ummanya.

Hatinya juga terkoyak tiap kali melihat ummanya menangisi kelakuannya. Ia juga terluka! Ia juga hancur saat ini!

.

"Ahjuma, tidak perlu repot-repot," Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada Wookie yang tengah menyiapkan teh untuknya. Kini ia tengah berada di rumah si penyedia teh.

"Maaf karna telah membuatmu menyaksikan semuanya, Minnie-ah," Wookie tersenyum miris.

"Gwaenchana ahjuma. Ahjuma jangan bersedih lagi. Nanti ahjuma pingsan lagi lo," Sungmin mendekat, mengelus punggung Wookie penuh perhatian.

Ya! Dialah namja yang menyaksikan tragedi antara Wookie dan Kyuhyun di atap. Dia juga yang menolong Wookie ketika tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

"Gomawo Minnie-ah, aku bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan teman yang baik untuk Kyu," Wookie memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Kyu juga baru saling berbicara kemarin," Sungmin menggaruk lehernya.

"Jinja?"

"Nae, ahju—"

"Aku pulang," suara lesu dari pintu memotong pembicaraan mereka. Kini perhatian mereka tengah tertuju ke arah sosok yang memandang mereka terkejut dan ketakutan.

"K-kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyuhyun tampak ketakutan. Seorang temanpun belum pernah ia ajak, takut teman-temannya mengetahui keadaan keluarganya.

"Aku? Aku tadi mengantar ahjuma. Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan saat di atap tadi,"

"Kenapa ka— Kau bilang apa?" Kyuhyun tersentak, menyadari arti kalimat yang Sungmin sebutkan.

"Jadi kau menyaksikan semuanya?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semua?" tatapan matanya mendadak kosong.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa ummaku seorang namja?"

"Kyu..."

"DIAM!" Kyuhyun tak memberikan Wookie kesempatan untuk berbicara, kembali membuat Wookie bungkam dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Heh, jadi Sungmin-ssi, kau sudah tahu bahwa DIA itu adalah umm—"

**Plakk**

"Jangan pernah kau panggil ummamu dengan nada sehina itu, Kim Kyuhyun!" satu tamparan dapat membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

"Cih, tahu apa kau, Lee Sungmin?"

"Kau itu manusia terendah yang pernah ku kenal!"

"Berengsek," desis Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau yang berengsek, biadab!"

**Deg**

Satu kata yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Belum pernah ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan biadab.

"Kau ingin cari mati, Lee Sungmin?"

"Minnie-ah, sudahlah hentikan," suara Wookie yang terdengar begitu lemah.

"Kau yang pantas mati Kim Kyuhyun! Kau bahkan tak pantas hidup dan memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu!"

"Kau tak berhak ikut campur!"

Sungmin menggeram.

"Kau bahkan benar-benar tak pantas memiliki mereka!"

Kesabaran Kyuhyun mulai hilang. Baru saja ia ingin membentak tapi...

"Sudah ku bilang kau—"

"Kau benar-benar bajingan Kim Kyuhyun! Apa kau pernah sadar bagaimana kasih sayang ummamu? Apa pernah kau menghitung tiap tetes air mata yan ia tumpahkan untukmu? Kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar! Bahkan rasa malumu itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit yang diderita ummamu ketika menjalani operasi untuk melahirkan mu! Rasa sakit yang kau bibitkan di hati umma mu! Kau benar-benar tak bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang menyayangimu, Kim Kyuhyun! KAU TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN UMMA YANG KITA CINTAI!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kali ini ia benar-benar bungkam. Kata-kata namja kelinci itu dengan tapatnya menusuk titik terdalam hatinya! Benar-benar sakit! Sungguh ia kini menyadari segala kebodohan yang pernah ia buat.

Diremasnya rambutnya kuat. Kini Sungmin telah berlari pulang setelah mengucapkan kata itu tanpa pamit. Sedangkan ummanya kini tengah terisak di sofa sambil meremas dadanya.

Sungguh ia kini benar-benar merasa dirinya sangatlah menijijikkan. Tanpa peduli isakan sang umma, ia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk merenungi kata-kata Sungmin sejenak.

.

.

Klontangg

Bunyi berisik di dapur itu berhasil membangunkan Yesung dan Wookie di pagi hari. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan membuat sarapan. Apalagi 2 pasang mata itu tampak tak tidur semalaman.

Benar! Sedetikpun Wookie tak bisa tidur memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia terus menangisi anaknya tercinta, sedangkan Yesung begitu perhatian terhadap istrinya. Semalaman ia menenagkan istrinya, dan itu semua berakhir ketika Wookie tertidur karena obat tidur yang diberikan Yesung.

"Siapa sih yang berisik pagi-pagi?" Yesung menggerutu. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuntun Wookie besertanya, memeriksa keadaan dapur yang begitu gaduh di pagi buta.

"Apa yang aku lakukan pagi-pagi begini, Kyu?" heran Yesung melihat anaknya memegang panci serta keadaan dapur yang begitu berantakan.

Kyuhyun diam, memandang Wookie dengan tatapan canggung.

"Kau lapar, Chagi? Kenapa tidak bangunkan umma?" tanya Wookie hati-hati. Ia sudah bersiap menerima suara kasar Kyuhyun beberapa saat lagi.

"Aniya,"

"Aku hanya ingin memasak untuk umma," ujarnya lemah dengan kepala tertunduk. Ucapan yang begitu mengejutkan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Umma, mianhae... Selama ini aku telah menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di dunia," suaranya gemetar, menahan sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari matanya.

"Umma, mianhae... Aku sudah melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupku, hiks. Aku benar-benar jahat umma! Hiks, umma hukum aku!" kini Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis. Bocah 13 tahun itu kini benar-benar menampakkan sifat kekanakannya.

"Umma, jebal... Ayo hukum aku umma! Hiks, aku selama ini sangat keterlaluan pada umma. Aku... aku—"

"Sst... Anak laki-laki ga boleh menangis. Itu tandanya ia lemah," kini rasa hangat menjalari tubuh Kyuhyun. Rasa hangat yang telah lama ia rindukan. Rasa hangat yang selama setahun ini telah ia sia-siakan. Rasa hangat dari pelukan seorang ibu, penuh kasih dan juga cinta.

"Umma mianhae," Kyuhyun terisak pelan.

"Nae, umma juga minta maaf ya, ga bisa jadi umma yang baik buat Kyu,"

"Ani umma! Umma itu umma terbaik yang pernah ada. Kyu aja yang jahat!"

"Kyu ga jahat kok. Jangan tinggalin umma lagi ya, chagi," Wookie mengeratkan pelukannya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan tubuh anaknya yang mungil ini.

"Umma, saranghae. Kyu janji ga bakal ninggalin umma lagi," ia kini tersenyum bahagia. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada ummanya. Inilah yang sebenarnya ia inginkan selama ini. Sebuah kehangatan yang ia tolak karna sebuah ego. Tapi, kasih dan sayang mengalahkan semuanya.

"Ehem, jadi si appa yang malang ini ditinggalin gitu aja? Ga ada pake acara pelukan bertiga kayak teletubies gitu?" Yesung yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan rujukan ibu dan anak itu membuka suaranya. Sedikit bertingkah cemburu walau dalam hati ia merasa teramat senang. Tuhan mendengarkan doanya tiap malam.

"Appa kemari"

Segera saja Yesung bergabung dengan mereka. Memeluk kedua orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya.

.

Pagi itu kedamaian menyelimuti rumah mereka. Air mata yang kini mengalir bahagia serta senyuman memenuhi rumah yang dilanda haru itu.

Kini Kyuhyun menyadari begitu pentingnya kehadiran seorang ibu dalam hidupnya.

Tak akan! Ia tak akan pernah lagi menyia-nyiakan umma yang begitu baik untuknya!

Tak peduli seperti apa rupa sang umma! Mau namja ataupun yeoja. Selama itu ummanya yang selalu hangat memancarkan cinta kasih untuknya, ia akan hidup bahagia.

Ummanya yang begitu ia kasihi, Kim Ryeowook.

.

"Kau benar! Aku harus bersyukur punya umma sebaik ummaku," Kyuhyun menengadah ke langit luas. Dari atap sekolah langit memang tampak lebih indah. Sungmin yang di belakangnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya ia bisa menyadarkan anak bandal itu.

"Gomawo Minnie-ah,"

"Eh?" semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya chubby Sungmin.

"Kau pasti memiliki umma yang sangat hebat. Makanya ia punya anak yang luar biasa seperti mu,"

Sungmin menunduk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap sendu lantai yang ia pijak.

"Ya! Dia memang seorang yang hebat! Terlalu hebat hingga mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku," perhatian Sungmin teralih pada langit. Memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mengiraukan tatapan tak enak dari Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae,"

"Gwaenchana," senyum terukir di bibir Sungmin hingga berikutnya semua menjadi hening. Mereka tengah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Minnie, kalau kau mau, kau boleh menganggap umma ku umma mu juga," Kyuhyun tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu. Gomawo Kyunnie. Tapii..."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran menatap Sungmin yang menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan raut sedih.

"Lusa aku pindah ke Kanada," jelas sekali wajah kelinci itu memancarkan raut penyesalan. Ia tak mau meninggalkan apa yang baru saja ia peroleh. Sahabat dan 'umma' baru yang ia rindukan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Pekerjaan appanya yang menuntut.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sedih, namun secercah senyuman tiba-tiba saja menghampiri wajahnya.

"Aku akan menunggu,"

"Eh?"

"Nae, aku akan menunggu saat kau kembali ke Korea. Dan bisa kupastikan saat itu kau dan aku akan menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya," Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ribuan tekad sarat akan janji terpancar jelas di kedua mata onyxnya. Membuat Sungmin berkaca-kaca penuh haru.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat yang dipeluk terkejut setengah mati.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan mu Kim Kyuhyun, jaga dirimu,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dibalasnya pelukan Sungmin penuh hangat.  
>"Aku juga, bodoh! Kau juga jaga dirimu,"<p>

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Gomawo,"

.

Cinta, kasih dan harapan tak pernah terpisahkan. Masing-masing memiliki tugasnya untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Seperti Kyuhyun untuk keluarganya dan juga untuk Sungmin.

Rasa hangat dari keluarga dan seorang sahabat yang Kyuhyun trima dari semua pembelajaran hidupnya.

Kini ia tahu, bukanlah wujud atau rupa yang membuatnya menyayangi seseorang. Tapi cinta dan kasih yang selalu tercurah untuknya membuatnya sadar, akan ada banyak pengharapan yang timbul dari perasaan suci itu.

Harapan akan selalu berada di sisi orang yang kita sayangi. Harapan untuk bisa melihat senyum bahagia mereka setiap hari. Dan harapan akan kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai.

.

FIN

Anyeonghaseyoooo...

Bukannya ngelanjutin Your Eyes malah publish yang baru ==" ckckck, adegan yang tak patut dicontoh #abaikan. Apa fic ini terlalu panjang?

Trimakasih buat yang uda nyempetin waktu buat baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiunya cingudeul :D

Silent reader kalo ada aku ucapin makasih juga kalo uda baca, kalo sempat ripiu donkk :D gratis selusin pakean dalam member Suju :D #dibakar

Gomawo yeorobun ^^ Riview please ^^


End file.
